Remember Me
by Kagome'n'Kikyo
Summary: Kagome loses her memory and doesn't remember anything! Will she ever get her memory back? Will Inuyasha realize she is his true love? Inukag
1. memory loss

Kagome (author): Yeah yeah, another fic by me! YEAH! Even though this is only my second fic it's my like 10th idea.. So yeah. Read it and weep! MUAHAHAAHAHA! IF anyone steals this plot though, they WILL DIE!!!! So yep.  
  
Inuyasha: feh. Can we get on with the goddamn fic!?  
  
Kagome: *pissed* YES! *gives readers innocent look* you need to know the code to understand this. well you don't but you'll understand my author's notes.  
  
Inuyasha: get on with it ALREADY!  
  
Kagome: I AM!!!!! *looks at readers* okay. now go read the story. And if you don't wanna review. don't let this *holds up hand grenade* stop you. *mutters* even though it would.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Remember Me  
  
Chapter 1: Time Travel (hehe)  
  
I better hurry! If I'm late Inuyasha will kill me! Kagome raced to the well going up the steps two by two. She leapt toward the well, but tripped at last moment and hit her head on the rim of the well. As she sank into unconsciousness she fell into the well. In a flash of light she was gone. ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Inuyasha paced beside the well, a little annoyed and worried. Feh. The wench is late as usual. he thought annoyed. She said she'd be on time this time. Just then a flash of light came from the well. Inuyasha waited for the light to die down before giving Kagome a piece of his mind.  
"Wench, you better have a good excuse." Inuyasha began trailing off. Kagome wasn't climbing out of the well and yelling back at him. He walked over the edge of the well and looked in. Inside Kagome was curled up in a fetal position and she was unconscious.  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha cried out and reached his hand down grabbing Kagome and pulling out of the well. He bit back a gasp when he saw the spreading purple bruise on the left side of her head.  
"Oh Kagome," he cried. He picked her up bridal style (awww!) and carried her back to where they set up camp. Along the way Inuyasha helplessly looked at Kagome. It was all his fault. He just knew it! I hope you'll be alright Kag.I'll even take you to the old hag if that'll make you better. He shuddered, just thinking about Kaede.  
"Kagome!" Shippo cried out as soon as he saw Inuyasha in sight. He frowned at Inuyasha when he saw him carrying Kagome's limp body. "What did you do to her!?" He yelled at Inuyasha.  
"Nothing!" Inuyasha shot back, "I found her like this!" he growled at Shippo attempting to suppress the urge to throttle the fox demon. Shippo gave a squeak and ran for cover behind Sango. Sango looked up irritated at this interruption while she was making the food.  
"Shippo get off of me!" She yelled at the cowering fox demon. "It's hard enough to make this without you hanging all over me!" Miroku decided to take advantage of Sango's inattention and reached his hand over to Sango's butt.  
"HENTAI!!!" Sango's cry split the air. Everyone in a 5 mile radius winced. Miroku was flat on his back in the bushes, unconscious. Nobody dared help him for fear of the wraith of Sango.  
"Umm." Inuyasha spoke quietly trying to get Sango's attention with out directing her wraith upon him. "Could you help me with Kagome?" Sango seemed to notice him for the first time.  
"Oh, sure." Sango replied, she came over and Inuyasha gently sat down with putting Kagome in his lap. Sango's worried smile turned to a frown and she gasped.  
"What?" Inuyasha asked nervously, he tightened his grip on Kagome worriedly.  
"It looks painful!" Sango exclaimed, "I hope she'll be okay." Inuyasha let out a worried growl despite all his precautions. Sango smirked knowingly but before she said anything Miroku groaned in the bushes. A stupid move on his part, the wraith of Sango was again directed at him.  
"YOU!" she shrieked, and slapped him. This time to his bad luck he didn't become unconscious. "WE NEED TOTALK!" She dragged him off a little ways but Inuyasha could still hear her muttering about men who needed to be taught a good lesson. Unfortunately Miroku didn't get the message.  
"HENTAI!" "This time the cry was accompanied by several slaps. Inuyasha sighed would Miroku ever learn? Hearing more slaps he thought, I guess not. Then he turned back to Kagome who was stirring in his arms. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Kagome: *jumps around excitedly* so how did you all like it!?  
  
Inuyasha: It sucked.  
  
Kagome: SHUT UP! WHAT DO YOU KNOW!  
  
Inuyasha: More that you wench.  
  
Kagome: -_-'  
  
Miroku: why can't Sango like it when I grab her ass?  
  
Sango: YOU LITTLE!  
  
Miroku: X_X  
  
Kagome: Now. *tossing hand grenade from hand to hand* what was that again? Do you like my story?  
  
Everyone except Miroku: yes it's lovely.  
  
Kagome: good. Now where was I? Oh yes. PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE! I need constructive critism here. And if you just say your story sucks, then how can I improve? And we all want me to improve don't we? *glares at Inuyasha & Co.*  
  
Everyone: Yes we do!  
  
Kagome: good. So please review. 


	2. Misconseptions need corrections

Kagome (author): heya everyone! Sorry for no updates. I've been a little busy..So I went to Hawaii for two weeks and then my parents got on my back about my grades, two 'c's isn't bad? Is it? Okay so what if it is.  
  
Inuyasha: They DON"T CARE!  
  
Kagome: *smiles at readers* now. I would like to thank Iggy and UnlovedBandNerd for being my ONLY reviewers. *gives Iggy and UnlovedBandNerd cookies* since you are the first reviewers you are SPECIAL! THANK YOU SO MUCH! At least I now that some people like my story! *hears Inuyasha grumbling* now on with the STORY!  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter two: Misconceptions that need corrections.  
  
~*~*~*  
  
"Ow," muttered Kagome, "my head hurts." Her eyes slowly opened and she could hear a voice speaking above her.  
  
"It should wench, you hit your head and I had to carry you back here." The voice above her spoke annoyed. She blinked open her eyes only to see two amber orbs staring at her. She blinked a little and realized that the orbs were eyes. The eyes belonged to a silver haired man wearing old fashioned red clothing and above all that he had dog ears. Kagome giggled deliriously, and then took in what he had said.  
  
"Who are YOU calling wench?!" She yelled at this silver haired stranger. Then noticing her surroundings, she asked confused. "Where is here?" The silver haired stranger snorted.  
  
"Kagome, we're in the Feudal Era." He replied smugly, "and I always call you wench, wench." Kagome stepped back a little. He knew her name. She had no clue where she was and she was with a guy she didn't know. Not likable odds.  
  
"Who are you?" Kagome asked frightened, she backed away from the man slowly. He walked toward her catching her arm, diminishing her chances of escape. She tried to squirm out of his iron grasp but to no avail.  
  
"Inuyasha." The silver haired man spoke. He pulled her closer. "Kagome don't you remember me??? You come here all the time!" Inuyasha said worriedly. Kagome stopped for a second trying to remember.  
  
"I don't," she said slowly, "remember anything." She looked as startled as a deer in a car's headlights. She really couldn't remember. Inuyasha held back tears.  
  
'How can she not remember me?' He thought and his ears twitched in distress. Kagome noticed them immediately.  
  
"HOW CUTE!" she squealed and grabbed one of his ears. Inuyasha started to growl but it became a purr when Kagome began rubbing the base of his ear gently. Kagome stifled a giggle, 'he looks adorable.' He tilted his head toward her, so she could rub his ears easier. Just then a brown haired girl came crashing through the trees; she was armed with a very large boomerang.  
  
"Well Inuyasha," the girl spoke laughingly, "I thought you didn't let ANYONE play with your ears." Inuyasha was brought back to earth, well the Feudal Era, at that moment. He jerked his ears away from Kagome blushing furiously.  
  
"I don't!" he yelled at her, glaring while she giggled at his fury. Then he noticed Kagome holding onto his arm for dear life. She was staring at Sango frightened.  
  
"Who is that?" Kagome whispered to Inuyasha, hiding behind him a little. She whimpered slightly as Sango stepped forward trying to peer around Inuyasha. Inuyasha sighed; he'd forgotten Kagome had no memory.  
  
"That's Sango," he explained, felling stupid, "she's your best friend and you two always giggle and talk about stuff." Kagome brightened and stepped out from behind him.  
  
"Hi Sango," she chirped and hugged her, "It's great to see you again!" Sango smiled and returned her hug.  
"Sorry I was a little busy for a while," Sango said grimacing, "I had to tell Miroku to keep his hands to himself." She glared at Miroku as he wobbled out of the bushes, he had several bumps on his head and his face was red with handprints.  
  
"Who's Miroku?" Kagome asked confused, 'Inuyasha hadn't mentioned a Miroku had he?' she thought worriedly. Sango stared at Kagome for a second then turned to Inuyasha, hands on her hips.  
  
"I have a feeling," she said coolly, "that you can explain this." She got out her boomerang and waved it menacingly. Inuyasha gulped, he had no desire whatsoever to become a victim of Sango's good aim.  
  
"Kagome lost her memory," he explained quickly, one eye on Sango's boomerang, "I think its because of that bruise on her head. She must have hit herself." Sango nodded, but Miroku perked up at hearing, 'lost her memory'. Before anyone could stop him he knelt before Kagome, who at this point was very flattered.  
  
"You're great beauty has mesmerized me, my love." He said holding her hands in his. "And-" before he could finish Kagome squealed and hugged him.  
  
"I KNEW I HAD A BOYFRIEND!!!" She yelled happily. Everyone was too startled to correct her, to startled to do anything. So Kagome thought she was right naturally, and kissed Miroku on the lips. She pulled back smiling and hugged him again. Miroku was the first to recover. and use the situation to his advantage.  
  
"You are right my love," he replied lovingly, and kissed Kagome again. At this finally Sango recovered at pulled out her boomerang glaring at him. Once Inuyasha saw Miroku kissing Kagome he finally awoke out of the daze he was in and began growling and flexing his claws. Lucky for Miroku, Kagome saw this.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she yelled, "Be nice to my boyfriend!" She put her hands on her hips and glared at him. Miroku stood behind her smirking.  
  
"But-but," Inuyasha stuttered, you can't really blame him. His girlfriend (basically) was being stolen right under his nose. By a lecher no less. Sango decided to leave at this and recover from shock.  
  
"No buts," Kagome said firmly. Miroku pointed his finger at Inuyasha and laughed silently. That was too much for Inuyasha.  
  
"LECHER!" he growled and leapt at Miroku. He tackled him and began punching him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kag (author): FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! *sees ppl watching her* er. Run MIROKU! Hehhehe.  
  
A\N: So anyways. I'm sorry bout not updating forever. I have a couple other stories I really need to post and so I haven't been doing a lot on this one. Writers block hasn't helped either.. So please REVIEW! 


End file.
